Bayou the Light of the Silvery Moon
by Mr. Wizard
Summary: Hey, whitem started it. Time for Halloween stories. An evil plan, a broken heart, and a little black magic, what could be more unnatural?


Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Walt Disney.

This story is not tied with any others of mine and takes place sometime after 'The Truth Hurts' but before 'The Full Monkey'.

Bayou the Light of the Silvery Moon

The Global Justice pilot looked over her shoulder. "We'll be coming up to your drop zone in three."

"Thanks." Kim Possible closed her notebook and slid it into her backpack. She checked her parachute again before putting on her helmet. While Francois' special holding gels were beyond fab (the best favor ever called in) she did not put on a drop helmet until the last possible moment.

"You might not need the night vision goggles; that's the brightest full moon I've ever seen." The pilot noted.

The multi-talented redhead double-checked the goggles. "That's also some ferocious cloud cover down there. And I saw something on the Know-it-All Channel, Bayou LaTreau is one of the darkest places on earth. No one knows why, though."

"Oh, they know, Kim, they're just afraid to say it." Her sidekick said in a voice laden with portent. "We're headed into a bad place."

"Ron, please, voodoo?" Kim shook her head. The bemused expression was replaced with a fallen face. "Though it seems like somebody stuck a pin through a wax doll representing my love life."

Ron nodded and took a step toward her. "About that. Sorry, KP. You know I'm here for you, like always."

The pocket on his cargo pants opened and a naked mole rat draped with charms piped up. "Hink! Hey!"

"So's Rufus." Ron added.

"Thanks, guys."

The light went on over the door. "We're over the drop zone. Opening door. Good luck, Team Possible."

Kim went out the door the moment it slid open. For once Ron did not hesitate. Giving her just enough time to clear the jet, he jumped.

"I can't believe I let Bobby Johnson play me like that." Kim's voice crackled over the helmet's com link. "Using me to get his old girl friend back. I feel like such an idiot!"

"You weren't the only one he played." Ron replied. "Bonnie made a fool out herself."

"Yeah." Kim huffed. "It was the Hirotaka sitch all over again, with even more drama."

"But it's over, you can move on. Keep your chin up, KP."

"Why?" the gloom matched the clouds they were nearing.

"Well, for one thing it's a cute chin. Though the whole chin tucked into your shoulder works for you, too." Hoping his words were having the desired effect Ron went on. "I'm sure there's a guy out there for you. Just don't take a bad hint from the TV and try the old turning-an-enemy-into-a-boyfriend track."

"Ron, once you get past a bunch of super-villains old enough to be my father…or grandfather, all of my enemies are girls." The next words sent shivers down Ron's spine. "Though come to think of it, Senor Senor Junior is kind of cute, killer accent and very, very rich. Don't forget, according to Animology, we're soul mates. Think Dad could get past the idle in Junior's rich?"

"Oh no, I've unleashed doom on the world. The girl who can do anything teaming up with the guy who can buy anything."

Kim laughed. "Just fooling with you, Ron. But thanks. You're a real friend. Let's do this and go home."

Chutes opened and Team Possible floated down to Bayou LaTreau. Kim stuck her usual perfect landing. Ron did well, by his standards. He very nearly cleared the trees, catching one with his chute rather than his pants. Cypress branches held him five feet above the dark waters, much to the chagrin of the alligator below.

"Uh, KP!"

A laser flash drove the giant reptile away. The next shot cut the lines and Ron splashed in the murky water.

"I'm fine, KP." Rufus popped up to give her the 'all's good' sign.

The three set out on a mostly overgrown trail. "Good things we brought our goggles." Kim said. "Between the cloud cover and canopy there's hardly any light down here."

"How can there be, we're in a land of darkness." Her friend quavered. "Our feet are on a bad road, KP, a bad road. You don't want to know where it ends."

"I'm thinking it ends in that clearing." Smug amusement was evident in Kim's tone. "Quiet, we need to sneak up."

Croaking frogs covered the sounds of their movement. They peered into the opening. "GJ reports have them here today, and they've covered the roads, waterways and skies. They have to still be here."

"Maybe they're on the edge of it like we are." Ron suggested. "We step up, and they step up. Like in a Western."

"A trap? Or is this a trap-trap?" she grimaced. "I've had enough of that game, Ron."

"Nah, this isn't a trap." Her friend replied easily. "It has all the vibes of a smack down, and nobody smacks down better than you."

The green eyes lit up in appreciation before hardening into mission mode. "Then let's do it, Ron."

Kim somersaulted into the clearing, landing in a fighting stance. Ron followed, less gracefully but just as prepared. Rufus leaped out of Ron's pocket to complete the set.

The clearing was much wider than they had anticipated. A massive pile of wood waited in a fire pit at its center. The ground was bare and hard as though plants could not, or would not, grow there. No one was there.

"Now what?" Before she could get an answer from Ron a blinding bolt of green plasma struck the stack of wood. Team Possible pulled off their glasses and rubbed their eyes.

"Thank you, Shego." Dr. Drakken stepped into the light on the other side of the clearing. His small hands were behind his back, the familiar blue scarred face was alight with triumph. "Welcome, Kim Possible, to your undoing!"

"Hey, what about me?" Ron demanded.

"You? The buffoon?" Drakken smirked. "Her undoing is yours, trust me. I might even remember your name, once I see it on the news."

"It didn't help last time." The boy groused.

"Okay, let's see this undoing." Drakken's glamorous sidekick said without a hint of enthusiasm.

Her employer shook his head in a dangerously patronizing tone. "Ah, my poor Shego. Still you doubt me?"

"Doubt you'll fail? Not at all."

Kim prepared to spring into action. "This is a school night. Let's go, Shego."

Her nemesis in green and black held her palms outward. "Whoa there, Pumpkin. This show is all Dr. D's. I'm just here to see it fail then I'm outta here."

"What about me?" Drakken whined.

"So you're admitting your plan will go south?" Shego's eyes twinkled.

"Well, past history…argh! Shego! I thought you were on my side."

"I'm on the side that pays me. I think a 'save-your-bacon-AGAIN' bonus would be in order."

"You can bring that up when your current contract expires, next year. Really, Shego, you surprised me, you gave up a lot of things just to keep your health coverage at the current level. Given your healing abilities I don't see why you did that."

"You can't be too well protected. Who knows when the Princess will get all snotty again with another superbug."

"You could have let me cover my nose." Kim objected. "That was poetic justice."

"HEY!" Ron was genuinely pleased with the effect of his shout. "I hate to agree with you about a school night, KP, but I've got a paper due tomorrow and it needs some finishing touches, like typing…and writing."

"Ron, we don't have any papers due this week." Kim's look made Ron flinch.

"I got an extension from Mrs. Wimpydimple."

"That was a ten page paper with footnotes. You should have stayed home. I can handle these guys."

"Couldn't take that risk, KP. You're coming off another hard throw from the horse of love. That could put you off your game."

One did not patronize Kim Possible. But before she snapped at him she looked into his face. There was no air of superiority, just friendship and concern. "Ron, that's sweet, academically irresponsible, but sweet. You're the best friend I could ever hope to have."

The two looked into each other's eyes, perhaps a little longer and deeper than either had intended. Rufus put his paws on Ron's calf, ready to push the boy even closer to the girl. He did not get his chance.

"Hello, evil genius about to spring the big reveal here." Once he had everyone's attention, Drakken went into his usual flourish. "Kim Possible, you have foiled my plans again and again. But you've done it for the last time. The reason I've been so quiet the past few weeks is that I've been seeking a way to get rid of you. It took some doing, and a lot of interviews but I've found the weapon that will end your career as a do-gooder!"

"As if!" the thorn in his flesh scoffed. "If it's a control chip, we know how to deactivate them."

The villain's smile grew cruel. "Nothing so mundane. Perhaps I should let someone else explain."

Foliage rustled and another person entered the light. He wore old clothes that were several sizes too large. The shoes were flimsy. They somehow looked completely wrong for a man of such distinguished bearing. More in line were the cane with a golden handle and the pearl handled revolver thrust into his belt. Though only middle aged, he lifted his hat in the manner of a much earlier time.

"Bonjour." His accent was charming. "It is an honor to meet the world-famous Kim Possible and her companion. Dr. Drakken…you did not give me his name."

"Can't ever remember it. Sorry."

But for the gun the boy would have walked over and stuck out his hand. "Stoppable, Ron Stoppable, and this is Rufus."

"Hink! Hello!"

The man bowed. "I am Louis Dauphin LaTreau."

Shego rolled her eyes. "If we are all properly introduced, can we get on with this? I could have crossed the pond and worked for Lord Naughtyham if I had wanted evil with manners."

The clouds above began to thin. LaTreau's eyes were troubled. "I wish I could say it is a pleasure to meet you all, but the bad doctor is right. After tonight, you will no longer be welcomed among the good guys, nor will the bad guys want you."

Kim's doubtful expression saddened the Creole. "I am sorry, my dear. If it were only myself that I had to consider, I would not do this."

Thunder cracked when he lifted his cane and brought it back down to the hard, lifeless earth. Blue flames sprang up, trapping all within. Not even Shego dared touch them. The thin man shouted in a startlingly strong voice.

"Hear me, you who watch over matters of Justice! I stand before you, unjustly cursed. Never have I enslaved anyone, nor denied them their rights. I have never entered into a pact with the Dark One, and the only spirits I have ever consorted with are distilled."

He pointed across the way at Kim. "But within the circle stands one who has betrayed the trust of her parents! One who has done wrong by her family's honor. Let my curse be lifted from me, an innocent man, and set it upon the guilty!"

With each word the flames behind them turned faster and faster and grew brighter and brighter. They rose into the night, a vortex of blue fire. In the twinkling of an eye they closed in, engulfing Louis LaTreau. He glowed like a star for a moment; and then the flames were gone. Only a modest log fire provided illumination.

Drakken could not contain himself. "Well, did it work?"

The man beside him took a deep breath and relaxed. "Yes. It is gone. I am free! For the first time since I was sixteen I neither feel nor fear the full moon above me."

"What's the sitch?" Tired of the mystery, Kim crossed her arms.

Drakken had an answer and a vision. "It means, Kim Possible, that you're no longer a concern of mine, but of everyone! That from this day forward your days will be filled with fear and remorse and your nights with rage and terror! Your own allies will hunt you down. Maybe they'll lock you away and study you or even try to cure you. More likely, they will destroy you out of hand, for what sane man is brave enough to keep a monster in his midst?"

"Monster?" tweak replaced confusion. "What are you talking about? Ron?"

Her best friend looked at her with a mixture of fear and pity. He tore his gaze away from her to stare at LaTreau's revolver. "Sir, are those bullets…"

"Silver? Yes. I tried to always have this gun on hand, should I not be able to get away from everyone on nights such as this. The belt is expandable, all but indestructible. It would keep the gun with me so that if I had ever come across anyone they would have at least some chance."

He drew it and pointed it at Kim. "Do not come this way unless you want me to shoot. If that is the case, I promise to aim for your heart."

"Silver bullets? Full moon?" the other set of green eyes rolled in disbelief. "Dr. D, have you been flimflammed again?"

The mad scientist pulled a device out of his lab coat. "Not so, Shego. Before I hired LaTreau here, for nothing, I might add, I required proof. He sent me this."

Shego's expression changed as she watched. Still, she was wary. "It could be special effects."

"On this old eight millimeter stuff, not hardly! But don't worry; the proof will come when the clouds break."

On the other side to the fire Kim shook her head. "What's this with everyone acting like we're in a bad werewolf movie?"

"Not werewolf, loup garou." Mr. LaTreau actually appeared fully sympathetic. "You become a werewolf by being bitten by one. This you become by being cursed, or punished. In this circle the LaTreau family slaves cursed their masters for bringing them here when the family fled the Haitian Revolution. For two hundred years it has been passed down to the first male of each generation. But now it is gone, gone to someone whose actions merit punishment."

A glance skyward revealed a coming part in the clouds above. Despite herself, Kim felt dread. "But what did I do?"

"Come now, Kim Possible, you know that." Drakken sneered. "And so does Bobby Johnson. And when I say 'know' I mean it in the Biblical sense."

Shego blurted. "You mean…"

Her boss nodded. "I got it on a Middleton message board. Kim Possible has joined the ranks of the NLAVs. That was when I knew I could use our friend here."

Kim's peaches and cream complexion paled. "You think that Bobby and I….no! NOOOOOO! Who put that on the web? Ron?"

The boy would not have wilted more if Kim had turned on him with literal fangs bared. "KP, I've given up gossip, you can trust me. Just ask Rufus!" His little pet nodded.

"Come off it, Kimmie. Middleton's a small town; did you really think you could hide that?" the older woman chided. "If we'd been using the Middleton lair we would have heard it ourselves instead of getting it off the web. "We knew you and some Bonnie girl were after the same guy. We just didn't know that he experienced the full drama of athletic competition."

"Words aren't proof!" Kim replied hotly.

"There's more." Shego's stare made Kim self-conscious. "Wearing your collar a bit high, Pumpkin. Whatcha' hiding?"

"Nothing! Nothing big, anyway." The defensiveness melted. "I've never had one before. How long until it goes away?"

The villainess pursed her lips. "With your complexion it could be a while. Don't try to hide it with makeup, Moms spot that right off. Just be glad it's fall and your can wear turtle necks and high collars."

Kim brightened. "Thanks, Shego."

"You're welcome." Shego started. "Hey! Did we come here to get rid of her or give out relationship advice?"

"Get rid of her." Drakken affirmed. "Mr. LaTreau, you're sure the curse has been lifted?"

"Absolutely. But if she did not betray her family's honor as she maintains…"

"For one, I did not betray my family honor, though this does explain why Mom gave me one of those 'If-you-need-to-talk-I'm-here' speeches, and two, even if I had, ah, you know, I don't see how that would count as shaming my family."

"It's an old curse. They tend to be very traditionally minded." Now Mr. LaTreau was confused. "But the curse has been lifted from me and it had to settle upon someone within the circle. I daresay you have never dabbled in black sorcery. And if you are to be believed, you have not betrayed your parents."

"She did lie to them once." Both Drakken and Shego accused.

"Yes, but I paid for that." A still somewhat shamed Kim answered.

"You would not be punished for something you have already atoned for." The Creole was deep in thought. "There is one other reason I can think of, but you're so young.

"Kim Possible, have you failed to keep Lent for seven consecutive years?"

The red head tilted her head. "I'm not Catholic."

"Me neither." Ron chimed in. "And I've got the signed Bar Mitzvah certificate to prove it."

"I guess I do have something in common with the buffoon." Drakken mused.

Only one person was still quiet. Shego completed a mental count. She spun on her heel as the clouds parted.

"Drakennnnn…"

More than her voice changed. Unless he was at his desk, or flat on his back, Drakken stood taller than Shego. Now he looked up into green eyes that burned, not from the usual porcelain oval face, but behind an elegantly tapered muzzle covered in jet black fur. Shego snarled.

The would-be world conqueror took a step back. Shego stepped forward. "Uh, good Shego. Nice Shego. You know, the whole fangs contrasting with the black fur works for you. It's really quite fetching."

His placating smile vanished when he realized the word he had just used. "Eeep!"

He fled screaming into the night. Tilting her head back, Shego howled at the full moon before setting off in pursuit.

"Come on, Ron, we've got to save Drakken."

Ron caught her arm. "KP, he can outrun her plasma bolts. She's not going to catch him just because she can now run on all fours. He'll just fly around in the hovercraft until sunrise. Then they'll go home."

The logic was irrefutable. "All right, then we can go home."

"Yeah, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't do anything stupid like…"

Just then they heard baying in the distance. Drakken's voice rose fearfully into the night. "No! Down, Shego! Down!'

"…climb a tree." Kim gritted her teeth. She pointed at LaTreau. "You, wait here until we get back."

"Do you want the gun?" He offered her the weapon.

"NO! Just stay here."

Ron was right about Drakken's running ability. They went a fair distance before they came upon another, much smaller clearing by the bayou. The evil genius clung to the trunk of a cypress; he had climbed above any branch able to support his weight. Lupine Shego stalked back and forth at the foot of the tree. She stopped and gathered herself. The leap was amazing, coming very, very close to reaching her prey. Green eyes glowed and she readied herself for another try.

Seeing the next attack in the offing Kim went for the obvious taunt. "Here, Shego. Good girl."

The evil sidekick could not speak but she clearly understood words, especially those that made her mad. She whirled about and snarled.

"Okaaaay." Kim swallowed. "Any ideas, Ron? Ron?"

Her friend was not paying attention to the threat in front of them His eyes were to the water, where a reptile drawn by the scent of chilies and cilantro had followed him since that moment it had spotted him in the tree. It charged out of the water. Ron ran past Kim.

A claw lashed out and Ron's pants fell around his ankles. The boy simply leaped out of them and went on. Fortunately for him the alligator pulled up short when confronted with Shego's ire. It bolted back into the dark waters.

"Come on, Shego. You know it's me you want!"

By the look in her feral eyes Shego agreed. A single leap carried her over to Kim. The girl ducked under the deadly embrace. Her kick to the back failed to move Shego. Instead Kim stumbled back, favoring a numb leg.

Something like a laugh rumbled past bared fangs. Shego lashed out, ripping through a strap of Kim's backpack. It twisted and fell off of Kim's shoulder and the contents slid onto the ground."Hey! Leave that alone. Who would believe me if I told them a werewolf ate my homework?"

Always a little taller than Kim, Shego now rose to a terrible new height. She spread her arms wide to rend the red headed pest limb from limb. Kim slid between the furred legs and raised her grapple gun. The grapple looped around a high tree limb. Pressing the retract button, she wrapped the cable around Shego's ankle before letting go of the gun.

Not even supernatural strength could break the steel cable before Shego was rendered immobile against the high cypress branch. Her snarls and growls filled the night.

In no mood to waste words, Kim glared at Drakken. By his nod he understood. He would get Shego down when it was safe. "Come on, Ron."

The boy pulled his pants back on. "Right with you, KP."

They walked back to the clearing and stopped where the villainous duo had stood. Kim stirred the pile of shredded green and black fabric with her toe. "I just hope Shego has a change of clothing in the hovercraft."

"Don't worry, KP. There's a Smarty Mart in Delacroix, just opened last week. I'm just glad she wore sensible underwear."

"Ron, were you staring at Shego's panties?" The question came with amusement and a bare touch of jealousy.

"Green silk really stands out against black fur."

"Oh, Ron you're…Ron." Kim's indulgent expression faded. "Now there's one last loose end to tie up. Are you coming quietly, Mr. LaTreau?"

She was unafraid of the gun in his hand. The man looked at the weapon, smiled and hurled it into the bayou. "Do what you must. It is enough for me to know that my son will never need fear the moonlight."

Green eyes looked deeply into the blue ones before them. "Even if the parish police would believe me, what kind of charge is attempted cursing? Let's go, Ron."

The hug and kiss on both cheeks made for a welcome surprise, at least for Kim. "Thank you! Thank you! The LaTreau family is forever in your debt. If you ever need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate to call."

"Well," Kim said sweetly, "we could use a ride out of here."

"Done! My boat is just down the trail. Once we reach the road we'll take my Land Rover into town. There is even a small landing strip there. I'm sure you can arrange for something with VTOL?"

"Any places to eat?" Ron asked. His pet agreed.

"There is a general store that has a small kitchen. They make the best muffaletta you will find anywhere."

"Then let's go!"

"And do not worry, the store only serves the living: at least until the last stroke of midnight." The man could not keep a straight face given Team Possible's expressions. "Only a joke. We pull it on any visitors."

They filed down the trail. Soon they were cruising down the bayou. Kim looked up. The full moon was beautiful. Her heart skipped when Ron slid next to her. They were practically nose to nose.

"Kim?" Ron asked quietly, almost shyly.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure."

"I've been thinking and…" he gathered his courage. "What if Shego decides she likes being a werewolf? I mean, you saw how tough she was. The fangs and claws and leaping added to plasma powers would make for a wicked arsenal."

Not sure what to do, Kim decided to laugh. "Don't worry: Shego will have Drakken find a cure before we see them again. We might not see them again before Fall Finals."

"You're sure?"

"Ron, while some might not mind being called a Queen B, no woman wants to be known as a real one."

Rufus snickered immediately. In a moment the light went on in Ron's eyes. "Yeah, you're right. And about Bobby Johnson, sorry that didn't work out."

"It's okay. Mom keeps telling me that the right guy will come along. I'm sure she's right. I just hope he doesn't wait until the Junior Prom."

THE END


End file.
